<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SLOW BURN by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714726">SLOW BURN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾伦装作负伤兵潜入马莱医院，三笠扮成垃圾清理员夜间传递情报<br/>Eren pretended to be a disabled soldier lurking in the hospital in Marley. One night he was exchanging messages with Mikasa who pretended to be a cleaner in the hospital...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SLOW BURN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>重要私人设定：艾伦通过进巨未来记忆能看到更多的原作尚未提及的未来记忆（比如雷贝里欧行动、地鸣、以及112…）<br/>An important personal setting: Eren/Attack titan has the power to see almost all memories from future (e.g., Eren knew how they would act in Marley, the rumbling, and he knew very well that he'd break up with Mikasa, though he hadn't known why so far)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浑浊的薄雾初起，低矮地弥漫如烟，稠密的夜和着频敲的雨滴，沉坠落入楼梯下的角落，稻草垛和旧木箱吸饱了水，洇出残败腐烂的气息。这段日子他一直在克制着身体的恢复力，潮湿的季节里创口隐痛更频，刚好帮他分散了不该有的杂念，而一连数月浸渍在炮火轰鸣中，他的听觉也不自觉地受了些损伤，耳边常充塞着嘈杂的呼号。其实他有时甚至是在享受这样的苦，至少可以将心绪留余空白，往昔旧日有多柔软，存于记忆里的人和事有多宁静，他都已逐渐记不清晰。</p><p>可他不曾想到，今晚过来与他碰头的，竟会是她。<br/>他没有想到他们会以这样的面貌在这里重逢。她的手环抱在他的腰上，身体紧紧贴着他的后背。她的温度、她的力量，他再熟悉不过。刚刚她扑上来的那刻，他差点向前打了个趔趄，是啊，他本来就不如她强大，从小就这样，更何况现在的自己，没了一条腿、挖去了曾经流过不争气的泪水的眼睛、像一只待宰的家畜般苟活在这个充满霉味的监牢，羸弱、狼狈，与身后向来耀眼的女孩一点都不一样。<br/>不过艾伦也知道，现如今三笠除了用自己的力量，已经没有办法再阻拦他了，自己已经把她逼到了一句话也难以出口的地步，她再也无法用一个好似年长者的口吻教训他了。她想要他回去，这怎么可能。其实他本可以头也不回地离开，兵团的信他已经拿到了——尽管这对他来说毫无意义，未来的行动他再熟知不过。可现在被身后的女孩紧紧抱着，却让他犹豫了。倒不是因为别的，他只是不记得了，这是一个怎样的景象，已掌握的信息无法解答，未来的记忆也没有告诉他，他想要去看清。<br/>艾伦回过头，三笠微微抬起了眼，兜帽遮盖下的脸庞看得并不清晰，但隐约中泛着泪光。他瞥了一眼，顿时一种迷失的感觉涌上心头。她是谁，他太熟知了，熟知她的过去，也可预知她的将来，却唯独看不清此刻。他想，如果他不曾坠入这该死的诅咒，不曾了解到阿克曼一族的信息，如果他们都只是普普通通的人……或许他们还是会这样相遇，会是另一个他，也会是另一个她。他猝不及防地被各种杂乱的声音推向深渊，却意外地撞上了内心深处最纯粹的祈愿，单纯的情愫和复杂的思绪糅合在一起，让他逐渐丧失了维系已久的死亡般的冷静。他伸出手用力捏住三笠的下巴，像是死死攥住了一枚棋子，亦如握住了可以解开心中困惑的答案。她的眼泪滑落到鼻尖，起伏闪动着，男人将脸颊进一步逼近了她，女孩的体息从斗篷中浮动起来包裹住了他——他已经好久没体会过这种温度了，此时更如涸泽之鲋受了些甘霖的垂怜，细微的温存于他已是不可承受的重量。<br/>他放弃了，不想再去梳理这些迷失的记忆与情感，内心燃起的微小火苗再也无法遏制了，他不顾一切地吻了上去。<br/>三笠被他的举动惊到了，下意识地向后躲闪了一下，男人的右手滑落到她的肩膀紧紧扼住。她摇了摇头，若即若离地拒绝着，却被男人用口唇死死攫住。三笠也越发看不懂自己的心情了，艾伦对她来说究竟是什么，或许她迄今都无法言明，她本来只是想让他回来，仅此而已，但此刻的肢体抗拒却渐渐脱力了起来，从某个瞬间开始，她只想顺着心底另一个声音发展下去。很长一段时间以来，两个人都把自己封闭凝成了冰块，此刻却像是被一同抛进了红茶般一起融化开来。<br/>三笠不经意地将男人向自己的身体拢近了些。数月来艾伦本已习惯了拄拐行走，对方毫无防备的炽烈让他一时间失去了平衡，压着女人倒向了后方陈列的木箱，却被她精准地撑住了。得到了支持的男人丢掉了左手的拐杖，双手拨开三笠的斗篷胡乱地向里面探索。最简单的欲望重新回到了男人已沧桑麻木的身体中，毫无秩序地堆砌、交叠，变得不可抗拒，他也从未像此时一般饥渴地想要从记忆中探寻些安放这些情欲的经验。三笠斗篷的兜帽滑落下来，艾伦顾不上再将这个累赘彻底脱掉，急切地想要解开她胸前的绑带，可此时所有的衣物都跟商量好了似的反抗起来，每一根绳结都在顽强地抵抗他的手指，他刚要用蛮力去解，女人的手便握住了他，给予了微妙的协助。她没有发出动静，是无声的拒绝还是无声地引导，早已分辨不清。终于，他粗暴地在女人胸前的衣料打开了一个口子，触碰到了一片柔软的皮肤。三笠的脸颊越发烧了起来，艾伦经过数月折磨而变得粗糙的双手在她的胸部大力揉捏，她从未想到事情会这样发展，只是闭紧了双眼，似是无力抗拒对方的粗暴，一边又用身子坚实地支撑起男人的重量，理智与本能这场不可能取胜的斗争中，两人无一幸免。<br/>狭小又阴暗的角落只有衣物摩擦的窸窣声和轻微急促的喘息，但也都被雨声盖住了，无人注意到这片静默中爆发的粗野举动。艾伦突然一手撑上三笠身后的木箱，发出沉闷的一响，随着身体的前倾顺势将她的身子反扣进箱子与墙壁的三角地带。女人发出一声闷哼，本能地用手撑住了墙壁，也接住了身后那个向她倒来的男人。艾伦粗暴地想要掀开她裙子的下摆，将覆在上面的斗篷、厚重的粗布和衬裙胡乱撩开。他唯一的完好的眼睛在长发遮掩下看得模糊，只觉得隐约窥到了深色布料下闪过一道肤白，他单腿向前跳了一小步，更加贴近女孩，搂住她的腰，俯身将手从脚踝处的裙角探进，顺着她光洁的小腿向上撩起。尽管熟知她的身形模样，这也是他第一次抚摸到她的皮肤，比想象的还要温暖柔软，又带着微妙的诱惑力。他大口喘着粗气，任自己砂纸一样的手掌摩擦三笠光滑的大腿，另一只手从女孩腋下穿过扼住她的脖子拉近自己，凑上满是胡茬的下巴在她发梢与斗篷之间的一丝脖颈处深啜啃咬。女人被他的手和斗篷系带勒住了脖子，不住发出暗哑的呜咽。艾伦又奋力将左侧的残肢抬起箍住她的腰身，手绕过大腿探到了那片三角地带，一把扯下她的底裤，在那片已经湿润的潮穴打圈挑弄，并不温柔地用手指向更深处试探。突然他又像泄了劲一样松开了身体，滑落下去，钻进了女人的裙底。残肢触地，发出隐隐的痛，却更是激起了兽性的征服欲。他的身体太低了，指甲像钉耙一样嵌着女人的皮肤用力将她拉低靠近自己。三笠蜷起双腿低身尽力配合他，她感到艾伦的头探到了她双腿之间，长发、纱布和胡茬在她的大腿内侧扎得又痒又痛，唇舌正在突入侵袭自己那片隐秘地带，粗暴的动作让她有点发痛，但她没有反抗。<br/>艾伦对她来说到底是什么？她对他说，他们是家人。但她又不确定，这个定义太复杂了，她觉得心底还有另一个声音，其实她自己也无法探明。此刻他们以彼此陌生的模样在这片陌生的大陆上所发生的的事情，都远不在预想之内，他的举动来得如此突然，毫无防备，她能感到他在宣泄压抑的痛楚，可如果这能让他释怀的话，她也心甘情愿去分担。转而又一猛可，她发觉自己并不是包容的那个，而是索取的那个。她觉得自己几乎触碰到了心底那个模糊的声音，看到了自己的意愿，突然觉得以往的因为不理解他而产生的担忧与焦虑都不重要了，此刻她只渴望能离他更近，即便什么也不说也可以。<br/>艾伦把手撤出，想要解开自己的裤子，慌乱中又一不小心向前倒去，把三笠整个人都撞到了墙上。女人用力把住旁边木箱的边缘将两人的身体撑起，发出阵阵喘息。艾伦胡乱地解开自己的裤裆后，又想重新拨开女人繁杂厚重的层层衣裙，这一次，三笠伸出手帮了他。两人的手不经意地触碰，艾伦感到了对方的柔软，敏感，还有无比的坚实。她总是这样支撑着他，不管什么时候都是这样，即便他现在这副样子也还是如此，就好像随时准备施予恩惠一般。他一瞬间心情有些复杂，他不想要无条件的施予，但却也深深陷入了这个恩惠的苦害之中，更加无法自拔。他刹那间竟有种几欲落泪的冲动，却也讶异于在如今庞杂的情形下，自己迟钝的身体还能生出这样轻盈敏感的欲念。<br/>他不管了，将自己硬挺的分身长驱直入。这个动作并不温柔，突发的剧痛让三笠发出低声的呻吟，眼中不自觉噙起了泪水，她的姿态被压得更低了，一只手从墙上滑落，拼命撑着两人的身子向木箱挪动。男人搂过她的腰肢顺势向她身边一小跳，将自己的身体紧紧贴住她的后背，用残肢死死扣住她的大腿，整个人像蜷起的昆虫一样，勾起爪子嵌在了女人身上，激烈地抽插起来。他感到包裹着自己的这片温润又幽深的区域有种莫名的魔力，好像有个东西躺在那个隧道的尽头狡猾地将他一次又一次地吸入，他无可抗拒。这是一种微妙的感触，呼吸、血液、筋络、脉动，全都与对方交融在一起，他们如此靠近，让他一度对身下这个与他一起长大的女孩有了种不真实感。<br/>可她就是三笠，是他从九岁起就想要保护在身后的女孩，他与她共享了美好的记忆，其中有家的温暖，也有某种不可言状的情愫。三笠永远都在他的身后，不管走多远，只要回头就有她的身影。可是现在，他是不是走得有点太快了，以至于他们所共享的那份温暖记忆都变成了孤独记忆长河中一片不起眼的涟漪。四年前的一瞬，未来的种种画面顷刻间轰然而至，他余生的悲伤绝望都尽收眼底，他花了数年静静梳理那纷杂的未来记忆，本已逐渐理清了思绪，隐约找到了能走出去的路，可有时这种超脱了现实的意志也会与眼前的欲念相抵触——他争取到了理智，却丧失了感知，像是站在一座高山上俯视自己的轨迹，往昔与未来的分界点在谓之人生的线段上缓慢又行之无误地滑行着，他每走出一步，都在接近那个终局，无悲无喜。他冥冥中循路走去，眼前却总像遮了一层雾翳，当下的全部、前世的种种还有将至未至的一切都像是历经了几道轮回，缠绕纠结在一块，变得令人费解起来。他还是想不通，如何都想不通，在未来的记忆中，他看到了女孩无助地流泪，用一种难以置信的绝望眼神望着他——而把刀深深插入她软肋的，正是他自己。<br/>一瞬间，过去、现在、将来的种种突然坍缩在此刻，他感觉大脑就要炸裂了。他加大了动作力度，即便断了一条腿也拦不住内心兽性的意欲，像是要把身下这个他所珍视的女孩彻底摧毁一般。但突然他又哭了，泪水从仅存的那只眼肆虐地涌出，他也不知道为什么。复杂的思绪让他顷刻彻底失去了平衡，这一次，三笠也没能撑住，两个人重重撞击到木箱又摔倒在了地上。但他没有停止动作，将女孩更紧地搂在怀里。三笠用手抠住地上的潮湿的稻草，低声的呻吟里已经带了一点哭腔。艾伦也是，沉重的喘息就像是受伤又奋力挣扎的野兽一样，他自己都分不清是出于快感还是痛苦。<br/>长久以来他都觉得自己在一片黑暗中缓慢燃烧，带着悲戚与无奈循着必然的道路踽踽独行，而此刻却萌生了一种美好的错觉，似乎在一瞬间冲淡了阴影，爱恋从黑暗最深处燃烧了出来。他不需要答案了。他感到了喜悦，但又惴惴不安，这份美好，真实却也能够取人性命。<br/>断腿在地上摩擦，创口疼得越来越厉害，殷血渐渐从裤管晕开。有那么一会儿他甚至已顺着本能稍稍加速了伤口的愈合——他从小就不是个坚不可摧的人，他也会脆弱疼痛。创面冒出的蒸汽灼伤了三笠的大腿，但他依然不管不顾，反正这里关的都是疯子，他自己也是其中一员。他什么都不在乎地用腰肢发力疯狂抽插，终于在一声低吼后抽出分身将所有的情欲喷射而出。</p><p>淅淅沥沥的雨还未停止，两个人没有立刻起身，心都还在剧烈地跳动着。艾伦从背后抱着三笠，无声中他们都哭了，没办法互相舔舐伤口，他们各怀心事也无法相互理解，只想让对方的体温能在自己身上多停留一会儿。<br/>良久，艾伦首先起身，泪痕已经蒸发。三笠背对着他迅速地整顿好衣着，默默低着脑袋伸手扶起了男人，又将掉落在一旁的拐杖捡起递给了他。这场宣泄虽然畅快，结束后她却觉得有点尴尬。艾伦只是靠在木箱上支撑着，没有接过拐杖，只是从上衣口袋里取出了一把锋利的刀片递给三笠。<br/>“我……刚刚使用了一点修复力，腿可能有点长长了……你的刀工比我好，帮下我吧……”<br/>三笠愣住了，呆呆望着他。<br/>“我没那么坚强……你知道的……”<br/>艾伦凌乱的长发遮挡眼前，三笠无法看出他是用何种神情说出这样的话的，但又觉得他的语气变柔和了，就像曾经一样，仿佛那个少年又回来了。转念她又觉得很难过，突然哽咽着说不出话来，拼命地抑制着眼中又要蓄起的泪水，整个下颌都在颤抖。<br/>她上前接过刀片，解开男人束起的裤管，按他说的做了。</p><p>临走前三笠又问了一遍，问他会回来吧。艾伦没有回答，只是淡然地看了看她。她至今仍不能参透那副神情，可她想，其中大概有一丝安宁吧。<br/>最后她轻轻吻了下他的唇。他没说什么，只觉得这个吻如此美好，让本已恢复了平静的自己，差一点就转喜为悲。</p><p>所以他及时地离开了，他只能这样。</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your comments and suggestions are very welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>